


Love for a Monster

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [105]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Love for a Monster

“Why are you still with me?” Prompto’s question caught you off guard, his fingers pausing their ministrations on your bare back. Turning (e/c) hues to his, you frowned. He looked down at you with a sad little smile. “You’re not bound to me, (N/n), so why do you stay?

Your fingers gripped his hand, playing with the metal band on his ring fingers.

“Not bound to you?” you scoffed, rolling your eyes. “Then what are these?” You lifted his left hand so that the ring glinted in the low light before showing him the matching band on your finger. “Are they just empty promises, Prompto? Are you trying to say marrying you was a mistake?”

The blond flinched, ocean eyes averting for a split second before landing on you once more.

“I’m not human, (Y/n),” he muttered. Despite his words, his left hand came up to caress your cheek, his thumb stroking the skin below your eye. “Why would anyone love something not entirely human?”

Before he had a chance to blink, you had straddled the blond, fingers curled into fists as they rested on his chest and his own digging into your hips. Your (e/c) eyes were ablaze with anger, but not at him. At what had happened in his life to make him think that way.

“Are you saying I don’t love you, Prompto?” you whispered, narrowed eyes looking down at him. Again, he gave you that pathetic smile.

“It’s true, isn’t it? You’re only still with me because Noct--”

“Enough, Prompto,” you hissed. “I am  _ not _ with you out of pity or a sense of duty to our king. I thought you knew that.” Your fingers unfurled, nails scratching lightly at his freckled skin. Your expression softened somewhat as you gazed upon his face. Fingertips brushed lightly against his cheek before cradling his face, the patch of hair on his skin scratching your palm. “I love you, Prompto. Not because of Noct -- because of  _ you _ . I love your smile and your laugh and every single one of your horrible jokes. Wanna know why? ‘Cuz they’re entirely  _ you _ and not someone else.” A smile graced your lips and tears threatened but you kept on. “I would make the Astrals themselves bow at your feet if I could. Bring the world to your knees if it would make you the happiest man alive. I would do  _ anything _ for you, Prompto Argentum. So, please, don’t doubt my love for you…”

Fat drops had slipped from your eyes when you had finished speaking, landing on the blond’s cheeks. Prompto pulled you against his chest, tracing circles across your exposed skin, trying to calm your shaking in any way he could.

“Hey, hey,” he cooed, running a hand through your hair. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, babe. I didn't mean to make you cry. It’s just--”

“It’s not you that has to apologize, Prom,” you mumbled. You sat up from where you had nuzzled into the gunman, sniffling and wiping at your eyes. “You don’t have to apologize, baby.” Your hand stroked his cheek, pushing aside the hair that had fallen in his eyes. “I’m sorry that no one ever showed you how important you are -- that  _ I _ never show you how much you mean to me. But, if you’d let me, I can change all that…” His hands, which had migrated to your hips once more -- dug into your flesh, and you could feel his cock twitch against your thigh. With a sly smile, you leaned closer to the blond, pecking his nose, his cheeks -- any bare patch of skin you could reach.

“Babe, that tickles,” Prompto sputtered, and you moved your lips to the underside of his jaw. You pressed feather-light kisses to the skin, revelling in the vibrations of his laughter when your lips descended upon his throat.

“I love you, Prompto Argentum,” you murmured against his neck, fingers twining themselves in his blond strands as you pulled yourself up. You hovered over him, a delicate smile decorating your face as you pressed your lips to his. “I love you, more than anything in this world or the next. You are my sun in this eternal darkness, Prompto. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

“(Y/n)--”

“I’m not done, Prompto,” you shushed him. “When I agreed to marry you, it was a promise to stay by your side, always. No matter what could befall either of us tomorrow, or the day after, I am yours. Even if I were to die by the hands of a daemon, you would be the only one I wait for on the other side.”

“Then I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting, huh--” a boyish smirk graced his lips -- an expression you hadn’t seen on him in oh so long -- as his fingers played with the ends of your hair “--  _ Mrs. Argentum _ ?”

“You better not,” you cooed, collapsing on the gunner’s chest. Prompto’s arms wrapped tightly around your back, keeping you flush against his form. His chest rose and fell as he sighed, his nose nuzzling into your hair.

“What would I be without you?” he mumbled.

“You’d be Prompto Argentum, best friend of the king and lover of chocobos,” you grinned. “Who you are will never change, even if I were to disappear.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, babe.”

“Hmm?”

“I’d be a mess without you,” he hummed, hugging you tighter. “Thank you, (Y/n).”


End file.
